Patapon 3 Debug
The Debug Mode was available in developer builds of the game, but since they were never released to the public it's impossible to access it without hacking or modifying the game files. English Debug Mode This version of the Debug Mode comes completely in English. It has different unlock tiers with different options. It also has slightly less functionality than the Japanese Debug Mode. Hideout = 'ITEM' *'ADD DRUM' - Unlocks all drums. *'ADD SONG' - Unlocks all drum measures. *'ADD TEXT '- Unlocks all summons. *'ADD MAP '- Unlocks map scroll items 1-8 (unusable). *'ADD MEMORY '- Unlocks memory scroll items 1-20 (unusable). *'ADD MATERIAL '- Unlocks all materials in the armory (some unusable items). *'ADD EQUIP' - Adds an adjustable range of equipment level and enchantment to the armory (including unobtainable equip) (see the video for more detail). *'ADD ALL' - Unlocks all items. *'ADD KEY' - Adds 1 key to the inventory. *'ADD BATTLE GIMMICK' ''- Unlocks all versus gimmick items. *'ADD ACCESSORY''' - Unlocks all hideout decorations. *'ADD STAR FRAGMENTS' - Adds 255 silver star shards and 255 gold star shards (gold shards are unusable). 'Ka-ching' *'+100' - Adds 100 Ka-ching to inventory. *'+500' - Adds 500 Ka-ching to inventory. *'+1000' - Adds 1,000 Ka-ching to inventory. *'+10000' - Adds 10,000 Ka-ching to inventory. *'full' - Sets Ka-ching value to 999,999,999 (max). *'empty' - Sets Ka-ching value to 0. 'QUEST' *'OPEN ALL: '- Unlocks all mission areas. Includes completed story missions and boss battles (including unobtainable missions, most of them will be empty). *'CLOSE ALL:' - Removes all mission areas from the Master Obelisk. *'01_00:' - Unlocks all "Patapon Training Grounds" missions ("FOR ADJUSTMENTS" will cause the game to crash). *'01_01:' - Unlocks all "Field of Angry Giants" missions (will trigger Gigantus boss fight). *'01_02:' - Unlocks all "Arena of Valor" missions. *'01_03:' - Unlocks all "Cave of Valor" missions. *'DLC_Menu:' - Unlocks the DLC menu (missions will not load without the appropriate download files). 'EVENT START' *'SAMPLE000' *'E000:arrived hideout' *'E001:Sokupon' *'E002:Barracks' *'E003:Armory' *'E004:Blacksmith' *'E005:Team Totem' *'E006:Herogate' *'E007:Battle Gate' *'E008:Field of Giants!' *'E009 '''to' E034:' - Those events have no description 'FACILITY' *'OPEN ALL''' - Enables all hideout facility selection. *'SILVER STAR' - Enables Silver Hoshipon selection (does not unlock Hoshipon Shop). *'CRAFT CENTER' - Enables blacksmith selection. *'MASTER GATE' - Enables Herogate selection. *'ARMORY' - Enables Armory selection. *'ROUND TABLE' - Enables Team Totem selection. *'BARRACK' - Enables Barracks selection. *'MACHAN' - Enables Sokupon selection. *'MASTER OBERIKU' - Enables Master Obelisk selection. *'BATTLE GATE' - Enables Battle Gate selection. *'MEDEN' - Enables Meden selection (does not unlock Meden shop). 'CLASS LEVEL' Note: Attempting to change Uberhero's level using these options will "infect" your save as the code does not modify the Equipment Level variable. You will need to change that manually. *'MAX ALL' - Sets all unit classes to level 40. Experience is set to the minimum requirement for the level. *'LEVEL1 ALL' - Sets all unit classes to level 1 Experience is set to the minimum requirement for the level. *'LEVEL3 ALL' - Sets all unit classes to level 3. Experience is set to the minimum requirement for the level. *'LEVEL5 ALL' - Sets all unit classes to level 5. Experience is set to the minimum requirement for the level. *'DEFAULT ALL' - Resets the class tree of all units and sets the base unit (Yarida, Taterazy, and Yumiyacha) to level 40. *'HERO' - The experience and level of Uberhero's specific and non-specific classes are made adjustable. *'TON' - The experience and level of Ton's specific and non-specific classes are made adjustable. *'CHIN' - The experience and level of Chin's specific and non-specific classes are made adjustable. *'KAN' - The experience and level of Chin's specific and non-specific classes are made adjustable. 'CLASS SKILL' Note: For each of these options, a sub-menu will appear allowing you to set an exp value between 0.00 (No skills unlocked) and 5.00 (All skills unlocked). Will not exceed the maximum skill requirement, ie. a class with 4 skills will max at 4.0 even if 5.0 is selected. *'ALL' - Set the Class Skill exp for all units. *'HERO' - Set the Class Skill exp for Uberhero. *'TON' - Set the Class Skill exp for Ton. *'CHIN' - Set the Class Skill exp for Chin. *'KAN' - Set the Class Skill for Kan. 'OPEN ALL TIPS' Unlocks all tips (viewable in the armory). 'SAVE' *'AUTO SAVE' - Saves the current game. *'DEBUG SAVE' - Saves the current game as Debug game data (can overwrite existing save slots). *'GAME ©COMPLETE SAVE' - Saves the current game as Victory save data (can overwrite existing save slots). 'EXIT' *'CANCEL' - Closes Debug Menu. *'GO TO TITLE' - Returns to title screen menu (does not save). 'SIMPLE DEBUG' Activates some of the Debug Mode features at once. Sets all units' classes to level 5 and adds a level 0 of each equipment type to the armory along with various materials (some items are unusable). 'DEBUG ALL' Activates most of the Debug Mode features at once. Unlocks all items, maximizes all class skills, sets all units' classes to level 40, enables the selection of all hideout facilities, unlocks all missions in the Master Obelisk. 'DEBUG MENU LOCK' Locks the Debug Menu. 'TALK INFO OUTPUT' Currently Unknown. 'ENABLE / DISABLE FACILITY EVENT FORCE' Enables or disables the events triggered by hideout facitlities. 'ENABLE / DISABLE SHOP SILVERSTAR' Enables or disables usage of Hoshipon Shop. 'ENABLE / DISABLE SHOP MEDEN' Enables or disables usage of Medan Mart. 'ADD BGM TO SHOP' Unlocks mission background music in the Hoshipon Shop (does not include unused). 'ENABLE / DISABLE FACILITY FESTIVAL' Enables or disables the selection of the Festival. 'ENABLE / DISABLE FESTIVAL' Enables or disables the visibility of the Festival. 'DISPLAY PRINCESS ON / OFF' Enables or disables the visibility of Princess near the Herogate. 'DISPLAY NORMAL / STONE MEDEN' Adjusts the appearance of Meden. 'ROUND TABLE DEBUG MENU ON/OFF' Currently Unknown. 'Validate / Invalidate Neglect User Dropout' Currently Unknown. |-|Mission (singleplayer) = 'FORCE END' *'COMPLETE '- Completes the mission from its current status. *'FAILED' - Fails the mission from its current status. *'GOAL' - Triggers the goal of the mission from its current status. *'ACCESSION' - Allows the player to advance to the next dungeon floor from its current status (will crash on non-dungeon maps) (moves all the units to the end of the dungeon floor). *'GOAL FORCE TOUCH' - Triggers the checkpoint completion of a mission from its current status. 'CAMERA' *'DISPLAY DEBUG ON / OFF' *'DISPLAY COORD ON / OFF' 'SOUND' *'SOUND DEBUG PAN' **''SOUND DEBUG PAN ON / OFF'' 'SOUND COMMAND' *'DISPLAY DEBUG' **''DISPLAY DEBUG ON / OFF'' **''DISPLAY EVALUATION ON / OFF'' **''BEAT GUIDE ON / OFF'' **''COMMAND GUIDE ON / OFF'' **''FEVER PRIORITY TO FRONT / BACK'' **''PRINT FEVER PRIORITY'' *'HERO VOICE' **'◻ ''PATA ON / OFF' **'○'' PON ON / OFF'' **'x DON ON / OFF'' **''∆ CHAKA ON / OFF'' **''ALL ON / OFF'' *'COMMAND MISS' **''COMMAND MISS SOUND ON / OFF'' *'PERCUSSION' **''ENABLE / DISABLE ◻ PATA'' **''ENABLE / DISABLE ○ PON'' **''ENABLE / DISABLE x DON'' **''ENABLE / DISABLE ∆ CHAKA'' **''ENABLE / DISABLE ALL'' **''DISPLAY ◻ PATA ON / OFF'' **''DISPLAY ○ PON ON / OFF'' **''DISPLAY x DON ON / OFF'' **''DISPLAY ''∆ ''CHAKA ON / OFF'' **''DISPLAY ALL ON / OFF'' *'COMMAND' **''COMMAND START 01 - Starts rythm start countdown and restarts rythm.'' **''COMMAND START 02 - Starts rythm start countdown and restarts rythm.'' **''END COMMAND - Disables rythm and drums.'' *'ENABLE KEY' **''ENABLE KEY ON / OFF'' - Enables or disables all the drum keys. *'SEND COMMAND' - Executes a command without using drums. **''SEND MOVE'' **''SEND DEFENSE'' **''SEND ATTACK'' **''SEND CHARGE'' **''SEND ESCAPE'' **''SEND JUMP'' **''SEND ACTUP'' **''SEND MIRACLE'' *'AUTO COMMAND' - Automatically executes commands. **''AUTO MOVE'' **''AUTO DEFENSE'' **''AUTO ATTACK'' **''AUTO CHARGE'' **''AUTO JUMP'' **''AUTO ACTUP'' **''AUTO MIRACLE'' **''XXXXX'' **''STOP'' *'REST SYNC' - Restarts the Rythm. 'COUNTDOWN' *'START COUNTDOWN (20)' - Displays a 20 second countdown on your screen (overwrites any mission count). *'ADD COUNT (10)' - Adds 10 seconds to the count. *'DEC COUNT (10)' - Removes 10 seconds from the count. *'GET COUNT' - Gets current count value, changes the position and size of the count. *'START COUNTUP' - Displays a countup on your screen (overwrites any mission count). *'PAUSE (DISPLAY ON / OFF)' - Pauses the count and shows or hides it. *'STOP' - Stops the count. *'RESUME' - Resumes the count. 'SYSTEM' *'ENABLE / DISABLE BACK LIGHT AUTO OFF' *'ENABLE / DISABLE RETIRE' - Enables or disables the option of returning to hideout. 'DISPLAY' *'DISPLAY DEBUG ON / OFF' *'DISPLAY SIMPLE HP GUAGE ON / OFF' *'DISPLAY HP GAUGE ON / OFF' - Enables or disables the heath gauges of all the units. 'WEATHER' *'CHANGE WEATHER A' **''WEATHER DEBUG ON / OFF'' **''WEATHER SHINY NO WIND'' **''WEATHER SHINY WEAK WIND'' **''WEATHER SHINY STRONG WIND'' **''WEATHER RAINY NO WIND'' **''WEATHER RAINY WEAK WIND'' **''WEATHER RAINY STRONG WIND'' **''WEATHER SNOWY NO SNOW'' **''WEATHER SNOWY SNOW'' **''WEATHER SNOW HEAVY SNOW'' **''WEATHER STORM WEAK'' **''WEATHER STORM STRONG'' *'CHANGE WEATHER B' **''WEATHER NO FOG'' **''WEATHER WEAK FOG'' **''WEATHER MID FOG'' **''WEATHER STRONG FOG'' **''WEATHER NO SAND'' **''WEATHER WEAK SAND'' **''WEATHER MID SAND'' **''WEATHER STRONG SAND'' **''WEATHER TAIL WIND'' **''WEATHER HEAD WIND'' **''WEATHER NO WIND'' **''WEATHER WEAK WIND'' **''WEATHER MID WIND'' **''WEATHER STRONG WIND'' **''WEATHER CATACLYSMIC'' 'FADE' *'fade 0% (BLACK)' - Adds a black fade with an opacity of 0% to the screen (default). *'fade 50% (BLACK)' - Adds a black fade with an opacity of 50% to the screen. *'fade 100% (BLACK)' - Adds a black fade with an opacity of 100% to the screen. *'fade 0% (WHITE)' - Adds a white fade with an opacity of 0% to the screen (default). *'fade 50% (WHITE)' - Adds a white fade with an opacity of 50% to the screen. *'fade 100% (WHITE)' - Adds a white fade with an opacity of 100% to the screen. 'CONTROL UNIT' *'SELECT SUPER HERO' - Selects the Hero. *'SELECT TON (SPEAR)' - Selects Ton. *'SELECT CHIN (SHIELD)' - Selects Chin. *'SELECT KAN (BOW)' - Selects Kan. *'SELECT PATAPONS' - Selects Ton, Chin and Kan. *'SELECT HATAPON' - Selects Hatapon. *'JUMP 0' - Teleports the selected units forward and holds them still in the position. *'JUMP 1' - Teleports the selected units forward and allows them to move to the initial position. *'MOTION 0' - Displays a text box over the selected unit with a Battle Gate icon. *'MOTION 1' - Displays a text box over the selected unit with a black surprised face icon. *'FLIP UNIT RIGHT' - Flips the selected untis. This does not change the direction of their movements or attacks. *'FLIP UNIT LEFT' - Flips the selected untis. This does not change the direction of their movements or attacks. *'ENABLE / DISABLE ADVANCE' - Enables / Disables the advance of the current selected units. *'ADVANCE SPEEDx3' - Changes the advance speed of all the units. *'RESET ADVANCE SPEED' - Resets the advance speed of all the units. *'ADVANCE SPEEDx3 (5 SEC)' - Changes the advance speed of all the units for 5 seconds. *'REBORN UNIT' - Revives the selected units. *'DISPLAY HP GAUGE ON / OFF' - Enables or disables the health gauges of the selected units. *'RESET STATUS' - Resets the status of the selected units. *'REBORN TROOP' - Revives the selected units. *'RECOVERY TROOP' - Recovers the selected units. *'USER FOG '- Changes the opacity of the selected units. **''USER FOG NONE'' **''USER FOG 100%'' **''USER FOG 80%'' **''USER FOG 50%'' **''USER FOG 20%'' **''USER FOG 0%'' 'CONTROL UNIT (EVENT)' *'CHANGE EVENT MODEL' - Changes the model of the selected units to the ones used in events. *'CHANGE NORMAL MODEL' - Changes the model of the selected units to the ones by default. *'CHANGE PLAY MOTION 1' *'CHANGE PUSH MOTION 1' *'CHANGE CLIP MOTION 1' *'CHANGE PLAY MOTION 2' *'CHANGE CLIP MOTION 2' *'CHANGE PUSH MOTION 2' *'CHANGE PLAY MOTION 3' *'STOP MOTION' - Stops the animations of the selected units. *'PAUSE MOTION' - Pauses the animations of the selected units. *'RESUME MOTION' - Resumes the animations of the selected units. 'PLAYER RECOVERY ALL' Revives, heals and removes the status effects of all the units. 'MSG CHK' Displays all the texts strings available in the game over Hatapon. The Debug Menu can't be accessed until the process is finished or canceled. Controls: *○ : Cancel *x : Next *∆ : Previous |-|Mission (multi)= 'FORCE END' *'CANCEL' - Defeat (backs to hideout when used on quests). *'WIN BLUE' - Blue team wins the match (quest complete when used on quests). *'WIN RED' - Red team wins the match (defeat when used on quests). *'DRAW' - Sets match status to tied (defeat when used on quests). 'SOUND DEBUG PAN' *'SOUND DEBUG PAN ON / OFF' 'DISPLAY DEBUG' *'DISPLAY DEBUG ON / OFF' *'DISPLAY EVALUATION ON / OFF' *'BEAT GUIDE ON / OFF' *'COMMAND GUIDE ON / OFF' *'FEVER PRIORITY TO FRONT / BACK' *'PRINT FEVER PRIORITY' 'SET AUTO COMMAND' *'BACK' *'AUTO MOVE' *'AUTO DEFENSE' *'AUTO ATTACK' *'AUTO CHARGE' *'AUTO ESCAPE' *'AUTO JUMP' *'AUTO ACTUP' *'AUTO MIRACLE' *'XXXXX' *'STOP' 'MSG CHECK' Displays all the texts strings available in the game over Hatapon. The Debug Menu can't be accessed until the process is finished or canceled. This feature works in multiplayer, but since there is no Hatapon, the text can't be displayed. Controls: *○ : Cancel *x : Next *∆ : Previous Note: The singleplayer features can still be accessed, entering the DISPLAY DEBUG and SET AUTO COMMAND submenus and exiting them will load the previous features. Japanese Debug Mode This version of the Debug Mode has some features in English, but most of them are in Japanese. It has slightly more functionality than the English version of the Debug Mode. Hideout = NWXsGDR3FKVVDkdg.png|Hideout debug menu (P1). B7HvwrE9PaWa3MLf.png|Hideout debug menu (P2). W3p7n7JpvHEvTH63.png|Hideout debug menu (P3). *'次のページへ' *'前のページへ' *'アイテム' *'チャリン' *'クエスト' *'イベント起動' *'ファシリティ' *'カメラ' *'クラスレベル' *'クラススキル' *'セーブ' *'サウンド' *'デバッグ用機能ALLON' *'デバッグメニューロック' *'フラグ＆変数テキストアウト' *'プライベートフラグ＆変数テキストアウト' |-|Mission = 4Ygj9pAnGsbq4axT.png|Mission debug menu (P1). Cvy6XhPJwnprzWnf.png|Mission debug menu (P2). QJs66HGyPVpCBYaz.png|Mission debug menu (P3). *'次のページへ' *'前のページへ' *'強制終了' *'カメラ' *'サウンド' *'サウンドコマンド' *'カウントダウン' *'システム' *'表示' *'天候変化' *'フェード' *'ユニット制御' *'ユニット制御(イベント)' *'PlayerRecoveryAll' *'ミサイル情報：有効にする' |-|Versus = Showcase Videos Category:Patapon 3 Category:Debug Mode Category:Under Construction